


Millennia

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel, Very Old Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: How long has it been since Naruto had seen Konoha? Perhaps half a millennia? At the very least a long time.Enough that when he wakes to a young body he’s not scared, or even nervous. Both feelings have vanished—even with Kurama freed from his body, Uzumaki blood and chakra bigger than most (that only grew through time, practice, and age) had made Naruto hard to kill.Which is why he doesn’t know what to think when he sees the bright light shining down on a Village long since collapsed in on itself.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to switch between Harry and Naruto fandoms pretty often, and realized that as far as I've known, I've never seen the parallel of Century-Millennia old Harry returns to his younger days in the Naruto fandom.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> (No idea what I'll pair Naruto with, but it'll be gay.)

How long has it been since Naruto had seen Konoha? Perhaps half a millennia? At the very least a long time.

Enough that when he wakes to a young body he’s not scared, or even nervous. Both feelings have vanished—even with Kurama freed from his body, Uzumaki blood and chakra bigger than most (that only grew through time, practice, and age) had made Naruto hard to kill.

Which is why he doesn’t know what to think when he sees the bright light shining down on a Village long since collapsed in on itself.

The shinobi nations hadn’t lasted long, but it had been a bright powerful thing. Peace in a new era. And with it, eventually the _Villages_ became shadows of themselves, more large city states and true capitals of their Nations.

To be back here…

A flicker of chakra running through Naruto’s immense reserves (a few centuries of building his pathways will do that to a person) makes him realize he’s once again not alone. Though it’s clear from the lack of reaction that it’s the seal siphoning and melding chakra from Kurama rather than the being investigating Naruto’s changed persona, if he can even tell that Naruto has changed.

Briefly Naruto feels guilty for his childhood self, if they were consumed by his own immense memories and mind it’s hard to say, but even if not he takes a moment, next to the window, gazing out at the beautiful shine of a village that had faded from memory—to pray for his safety in the Pure Lands.

From the look of things (and by the gods, he can’t believe he’s still wearing these clothes, not that there’s anything wrong with orange or blue, but they’re tattered and worn and patched up to hell and back)  he’s around twelve, probably verging on thirteen. No way to tell if the current time is before or after wave just from his apartment alon e , not that it mattered in the grand scheme of things. While Naruto still feels some amount of sorrow to unnecessary deaths that had happened in his life, he had long ago accepted that some had died.

Which is to say that Naruto spends more time practicing calligraphy before what he assumes is mission time, then dwelling on how he got here, why, or  if it’s permanent. He has lived a long life and being back in the past is hardly the worst thing to happen—his use of Genjutsu is nothing like Kurenai and so he had compensated with seals, which means he knows this isn’t an illusion, not one that wouldn’t break under the power of his seals.

So, this is real, and Naruto has never been one to fall and stay fallen.

“Naruto, what are you wearing?” Is the first thing Sakura says to him.

Naruto blinks at her, a feeling of fondness runs through him so hard and fast that it almost physically hurts. Even Sasuke’s appearance, as young and gawky as the preteen looks, gives him a heavy ache. He glances down. While it had taken some time to make the temporary henge seal (much safer to use in a shinobi village, and around retired shinobi clerks), non  permanent because his calligraphy is  _horrid_ in his old-new body, he had gotten it just right to go and buy a new wardrobe. “New clothes.” He’s glad that he had always been a hoarder when it came to money, and not many shinobi in Konoha worked with seals. Easy to go undetected that way.

“They...look good,” Sakura says, and she looks stunned. Which is absolutely adorable.

Naruto wishes he had the foresight to buy a camera, but that was a bit out of his price range right now. He tugs on the new blue jacket (one that has etched orange swirls across it, the closest he could find to the Uzumaki s ymbo l, though nothing like it at all in truth), and glances down once more at the orange mesh shirt that should keep his insides  _inside_ , and the reinforced pants that are still very soft.

“Tch, doesn’t mean you’re not still deadlast.” Sasuke sneers.

Right. Naruto has forgotten all about Sasuke and his terrible attitude. A quick glance at least assures him that his once teammate doesn’t have the cursed mark. So just normal Sasuke bastard attitude and not Orochimaru influenced.

Ignoring Sasuke’s words is almost too easy after decades with his older self. This boy has nothing on the man that would give one look at Naruto and Naruto would  _know_ down to his bone that nothing he could say would calm Sasuke’s irritation or pointed displeasure. Instead, Naruto settles himself on the bridge and starts meditating. Chakra control had come easy to his older self after so many years but in a new body that doesn’t have the same fine motor control (all his seals look  _ugly_ now, it’s terrible) he figures it can’t hurt to start ironing it down, especially with his later interest in finer seals. Those seals won’t do any good if he makes them explode from overloading.

It’s at least an hour of Sakura trying to get Sasuke to date her, before Naruto senses Kakashi coming. He can’t say if his chakra sensing is due to his meditation or from being an Uzumaki (charka sensing  _later_ , after the war, had been a chore and a half to learn), but he’s pretty sure the man hadn’t been waiting or hiding. Still, he takes another moment, finishing his last roll of chakra, a tight circulating ball in the middle of his belly similar to the rasengan but less fatal or interesting, before he opens his eyes and stands up just as Kakashi lands onto the bridge.

“Ah, my precious students, today is a fine day, time for d-ranks!” Kakashi says with an eye smile.

One thing Naruto  _hasn’t_ missed is d-ranks. Thankfully, it’s easy enough to use the five missions; weeding, more weeding, groceries, helping pigs find truffles, and cleaning out fish for a restaurant buffet—to use the time for chakra control  exercises. From delicately slicing the earth to make weeds come out faster (though his first twenty attempts make more explosive three inch holes in the ground rather than actual slices). Enhancing muscles to increase speed and strength and refining the amount of chakra to minimize muscle strain and help add power and  precision to his movements. Scanning the earth with chakra-sense to find the truffels—which is much harder than it sounds because truffels aren’t like pigs or humans where their chakra is large and obnoxious to the senses (He fails a lot at that one and is glad because Kakashi had actually started paying attention after the groceries). To using a familiar medical technique (Naruto is sure Tsunade would be rolling his eyes at him right about now) in scooping up guts from fish without his hands being covered in the gunk, and using thin chakra scalpels to cut away scales (again it’s lucky he doesn’t slice a finger off while doing any of these things).

By the end of the day Naruto’s reserves are actually dented, and it says more about how lacking his finesse is then any great jutsu or work load.

Kakashi lets them off without a single glance, which is reassuring that Naruto’s chakra experiments hadn’t been  _too_ out of the norm of genin shenanigans that the man had become suspicious. But then if this was truly after wave (which Naruto suspects because Sasuke could  _not_ stop using his Sharingan)it makes sense that any student sufficiently motivated after learning about Tree Walking, and their first deaths, would be more prone to experimentation and more chakra training.

“Night guys,” Naruto says waving and is amused at Sakura petering yell. He wonders how many times he asked her to go out with him before—he hardly remembers now.

Sasuke grunts.

“Bye, Naruto.” Sakura says and then a moment later is smiling widely at Sasuke.

Naruto mulls over if he should help them train but brushes the thought off. Not a chance that either of them would invite the idea. Especially when they think they’re better than him.

With an amusing but ultimately too foolish thought of showing them just what he can do, Naruto heads home. He needs to work on his calligraphy and while the idea of using s ome clones to increase his expertise  and bodily experience at a rapid pace , it’s hardly like he’s lacking time. And he’s learned to enjoy the finer things in life. Like seal making. 

It’s soothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever get a song stuck in your head? "I'm gonna make you say my name like a mantra, like a mantra.." _hum_
> 
> This fic is purely self indulgent so enjoy where the plot goes when there is any plot.
> 
> Enjoy~

Getting back to his old skillset would be impossible in such a short amount of time. If Naruto makes the Chunin exams his deadline—perhaps three months away at most. But that doesn’t stop him from doing the best he can.

During D-ranks he focuses on chakra refinement, and handseal practice if there isn’t use for his hands (grocery shopping usually ends with Naruto being the one carrying the bags but that leaves his hands free) and whenever he’s _not_ with Team Seven, Calligraphy until his hands and fingers cramp up. It’s not fun, but it’s doable.

It’s also because; Naruto really misses his seals.

Oh, he can make some decent ones. He’s already placed a few on his clothing, nothing fancy just more durability and a few d amp, mud,  d ebris , and heat resistant ones. A few on his fridge, lights shower, and faucets so he doesn’t need to bother with the electricity or water bills (a Raiton jutsu keeps the lights and fridge running, and the seals around the faucets hold water, and absorb  liquid  v apor from the air) because now that he’s older he’s far less forgiving of Konoha’s treatment of his younger self.

The only reason he hasn’t razed this Konoha to the ground is...he’s not that type of person, but he sometimes, in the future (or his past  now he supposes ) had wished he  _was_ that type of person.

“That’s some fine brush work, Naruto,” Of course Naruto has been too absorbed in his endless crusade of working on seals to notice Kakashi had gotten into his house.

“Thank you Kakashi-Sensei. Iruka always complained about it.” Not a lie, but not a whole truth. Naruto rolls the scroll closed before his Sensei can see the rest of the ridiculous story he’s writing. Purely on a whim of frustration at his Sensei’s lack of teaching (even if he doesn’t really _need_ teaching from Kakashi anymore) Naruto has started a scandalous story of Jiraiya and Kakashi’s love affair. Personally it’s hilarious to Naruto, but he’s not sure Kakashi would find it as amusing. Probably even less so if Naruto decides to sell it (D-ranks have been helping but if they don’t start doing C-ranks or higher soon, Naruto’s going to need a new source of income).

“Hmm, should I be concerned Naruto-kun?” Kakashi asks, he’s leaning on the window sill and looking around.

Naruto doubts he will find anything—the seals for the water and electricity are well hidden, and most of the scrolls with seals still on them are tightly rolled up—the rest have been drained of ink to redo because Naruto is  _not_ pleased at where his skills are at. He probably won’t be for at least another month if not longer. “ Concerned?” He opens a new scroll and starts writing meaningless words. All that matters is the repetitive motions, the different strokes of each one, and how he improves on precision and speed.

Another hum from Kakashi before he takes a step or two and unfairly gracefully (Another thing Naruto has had to start working on conditioning this body again, it’s embarrassing how he lacks in all the things he’s used too in his old body) sits adjacent to the younger shinobi. “You’re quieter, you don’t rise to Sasuke-kun’s rivalry attempts--”

“Aggression Sensei, it’s aggression.” Naruto knows his teammate, and he even loves him to an extent, but that man or rather boy, has no sense of the word peace right now. He doubts he even knows it in his dreams.

“Maa, so harsh on your fellow teammate.” Kakashi eye smiles.

Naruto rolls his eyes and stops midstroke—he had ruined that kanji, if it had been a seal he would probably have gotten a burnt hand and brush for his troubles, and starts again on another clean section of the scroll. “Wave opened my eyes Sensei.” Again not a lie, though the last time it had opened it in different ways. “I can’t sit still while there’s people that can put even you down Sensei.”

A flustered Kakashi is a sight to behold, “I did not get put down.” He growls a little. Ah right, dog joke, not intentional but if it distracts him it’s not a bad thing.

Naruto’s eyes widened, “But me and the others couldn’t help.” He doesn’t add that the only reason they survived was through Haku’s soft-heartedness, Sasuke’s ridiculous bloodline limit, and Kurama’s chakra.

“So...your chakra experimentation and….hand writing practice is from the mission.” Skepticism layers Kakashi’s voice and it’s odd how relaxed he is if he suspects something is wrong with Naruto.

But then.

Naruto’s hardly done anything  _too_ wild. Sure he’s polite to his teammates but that’s hardly cause for concern. He’s a little quieter but he’s never really toned down his voice  in the future or present . He just doesn’t raise it  _as_ high as he used too when he was under eighteen. He also just doesn’t need to fill the air to know he’s worth more than the sum of other’s make him out to be. “ Yes.” He mulls over his next answer. It hardly matters in the long run even without his more favored seals, he knows enough that he could just disappear if he really needed too-he doubts even I&T could hold him for long. Chakra shackles might work but they can’t stop  his chakra from being used to infuse his  own internal  blood and a few blood seals and he would be out again.

So, Naruto says with a straight face, and admittedly a little viciousness in his heart, “At wave, I heard a few people say Uzumaki’s were good at seals. And I’ve seen the seals at the stores, they’re clean and pretty.” He disagrees internally. They are not  _bad_ , but they are anything but pretty. Konoha hasn’t had proper seal masters since Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya. Hell even Orochimaru and Tsunade were better at seals then half the populace civilian or shinobi currently residing in Konoha.

Kakashi  hums, and then tilts his head, “So what happened to wanting flashy jutsu? I haven’t seen you pull out Kage Bunshin since wave.”

A signature move if any, Naruto had before Rasengan. But he hardly needs Kage Bunshin, and if he’s being honest he’s forgotten the jutsu a long time ago. When a person is able to live for  _decades_ that turn into  _centuries_ ; there’s hardly any reason to rush. He prefers seal clones anyway, harder to destroy and easier to form without expending so much chakra. “Branching out.” Naruto says simply, which is true enough. He briefly thinks about sneaking into the Hokage’s office to relearn Kage Bunshin but...he doesn’t want it. 

Another hum. Then Kakashi tilts his head, “How about we do some jutsu practice tomorrow?” Before Naruto can respond the man’s disappeared back out the window.

Weird. But Naruto vaguely remembers that Kakashi had always been weird. Just for that, he goes back to his Kakashi and Jiraiya scroll and decides that they will have a baby. Somehow. And more weird sex, obviously not including the baby.

Kakashi wasn’t joking. Or isn’t joking.

Naruto squints at him. It’s  _weird_ . Kakashi had never trained them before. Well, except Sasuke but Sasuke was—is,  _Sasuke_ . The last Uchiha,  maybe  some odd desire to make Obito’s memory happy, Naruto never understood it.

“You’re not late.” Sakura says. Her expression is utterly poleaxed, she actually looks like she might cry.

Sasuke, as good as he is at covering his expressions (especially with that annoying shirt collar of his), looks just as baffled.

“Maa, that’s rude to say to your teacher. I’m only late when I help the village.” Kakashi presses three fingers against his heart as if pained by their doubt in him.

The three genin give Kakashi a look for that obvious lie.

“Now, I thought it best to teach you all a technique. So we’re doing several today.” Kakashi continues, ignoring their looks.

So, Kakashi isn’t just teaching them  _one_ justu. That is once again enough to cause the three genin to roll their eyes.

“Water walking,” Kakashi’s tone is a little harder, clearly not happy at his teams dismissal of his teaching skills.

Naruto  _really_ regrets not splurging on even a cheap camera right about now.

Water Walking should be easy, Naruto has done it for ages. It’s still a useful skill even in the peaceful future.

Instead, Sakura is the first to get it, though it takes her a lot longer than Tree-walking because her reserves aren’t used to the amount of chakra she has to pull and use for the endeavor.

Sasuke is one step away from Sakura but Naruto considers it plain unfair because of those copy-cat eyes.

“We’ll have to start doing this daily if we want your chakra reserves to increase,” Kakashi tells Sakura.

Who nods determinedly. Sakura seems intent on proving herself again. Which is a little different from the last time.

Then again, almost this entire week has been different.

It gets even stranger when Kakashi calls the water walking for the day after three hours, and starts them through pushups (three sets of a hundred each), sit ups (again three sets of a hundred), and a run across the village wall.

By the time the noon sun is high in the sky, Team Seven is panting, and sweaty.

“Lunch time, time to catch your lunch.” Kakashi hands them each a kunai with a thin wire attached.

“You’re joking.” Sasuke mutters, “You’re finally training us, and you want us to catch fish.”

“Mah, there’s rarely any market pit stops on B and higher ranked missions,” Kakashi eye smiles and then there’s a change in his demeanor, killing intent leaking, “Get to work or there will be more running without lunch.”

Sasuke and Sakura eep.

Naruto bites back his  amusement but gets to work. Unsurprisingly, like all his other bodily skills, this one is a struggle to regain.

Idly, when the wet trio are cleaning out their kills (Naruto had offered to do it for Sakura’s meager catches but a quick shuriken throw had the two separating and Kakashi smiling at them from across the training field), Naruto wonders what else he can change so easily.


End file.
